


Ruusunmarjateen makuisia suudelmia

by liljis



Series: Ruusunmarjapojat [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljis/pseuds/liljis





	Ruusunmarjateen makuisia suudelmia

Tokio ei halunnut seksiä. Tokio oli kaksikymmentäviisi, mutta oli harrastanut seksiä vain kerran ja sekin oli ollut umpihumalassa. Tokion seurustelusuhteet päättyivät aina lyhyeen, ei kukaan halunnut kumppania joka ei halunnut seksiä. Kahdeksantoistavuotias Tokio oli miettinyt miksi ei halunnut seksiä, oli luullut olevansa ainoa, friikki. Hetken selailun jälkeen Tokio oli löytänyt netistä etsimänsä termin.

_Aseksuaali. Henkilö joka tuntee hyvin vähän tai ei ollenkaan seksuaalista vetovoimaa._

Kyllä Tokio silti halusi rakkautta ja hellyyttä. Ja suudelmia. Ei se tehnyt hänestä kykenemätöntä rakastamaan, hän ei vain halunnut seksiä. Hän oli ollut varma ettei kukaan koskaan rakastuisi häneen, eihän kukaan halunnut kumppania, joka ei halunnut seksiä.

Sitten Tokio tapasi Otavan.

”Minä en halua seksiä”, oli Tokio sanonut, kun Otava oli suudellut.

”Okei”, Otava oli sanonut ja jatkanut Tokion pussailua.

”En tarkoita nyt, vaan aina. En halua seksiä ollenkaan”, Tokio oli sanonut ja odottanut Otavan lähtevän.

”Okei.” Otava oli sanonut ja jatkanut Tokion suutelua.

He eivät olleet puhuneet asiasta sen jälkeen. Tokio ei halunnut seksiä, eikä Otava odottanut sitä häneltä. Joskus Tokio mietti halusiko Otava seksiä, oliko tämä suostunut hänen takiaan olematta ilman seksiä? Ei sillä loppujen lopuksi ollut väliä, koska Tokio oli onnellinen, Otavan suudelmat maistuivat ruusunmarjateeltä, eikä Tokio halunnut muuta kuin suudella niitä huulia.

Joskus pitäisi puhua, mutta sen hetki ei ollut nyt.


End file.
